


The Chase

by marcelo



Category: Simon Spector
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelo/pseuds/marcelo
Summary: Every problem has a solution.





	The Chase

Spotless machinery cocooned Simon's naked form, ready to alter his metabolism according to a carefully designed program. Not for the first time, Sarah felt the urge to destroy the device with her own hands.

"You are insane, Simon."

"My last psychological checkup was normal."

"There's nothing _normal_ about this. This is suicide!"

"You saw the messages. They need help."

"Simon, listen to me. They are dead. Even assuming this isn't a hoax -and that's a pretty big assumption- there's nothing you can do to help."

"I will never accept that. I have dedicated my life to honoring..."

"This isn't about your parents, or about your mission. This is about Christos. It has always been about Christos."

"It's my responsibility, Sarah. I sent him there. I can't let him hurt more people."

"... You are really going to do this, aren't you?"

"The machine started working a minute ago; the process is by now irreversible."

"You bastard. Moronic, self-righteous, stupid sonofabitch."

"The low-temperature field should give me a two hours window, but please monitor for cellular degradation in the CNS. I've spent lots of money and time on my brain, I'd like... to keep it.. in working condition."

"Simon."

But he was already dead.


End file.
